Chains and Masks
by xx.-TsunaFOREVER-.xx
Summary: Regret, despair and sadness... they all turn into something cold and heavy... we call them chains. As they wrap their selves to a certain person, they will drag the person down to a cold darkness, into a deep slumber. PLEASE R&R!


**Chains and Masks**

A/N: Hey there people! Glad you bothered stopping by this story…. I hope you guys will like it! =D Please enjoy! *bows*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! *And I'm glad I don't, cause it will turn out into a horrible anime if i did*

CH 1!

* * *

_They're so cold and so heavy…wrapping their selves around me…inside this darkness…_

_Pain… I say in a low voice… but the words echoed through the darkness._

_I shivered making the cold and heavy objects that were wrapped around me clank._

_My soulless eyes wander around the darkness…_

…_again…_

_I always do that…_

_There's this tiny hope…_

_A hope, to see a light…_

_A light that will make all this darkness go away…_

_A light that will bring me warmth…_

_A light that will set me free from all these…_

…_chains…_

* * *

Tsuna sits up from his bed. His face was sweaty and his breath came in pants. His eyes widens as he remembers the nightmare. He immediately covers his face _'What was that?'_ he thought. He could still feel the coldness prickle his skin. He shivers as an image of chains pass through his mind.

Great, now he thinks he has a phobia with chains.

"Mou~! It was just a dream!" he said slapping both his cheeks, trying to snap himself back from the real world, where there are a lot more scary things than chains.

_Cold and heavy ones…_

Tsuna shook his head again and suddenly yelp as he felt a certain small foot hit his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, who are you talking to?" a certain arcobaleno said as he lands in front of the wimpy brunette, who was now rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"N-nandemonai! And Reborn, would you stop hitting me?"

"Baka-Tsuna, stop talking and look at the time!"

Tsuna immediately looks at the clock "HIIII! It's 7:59!" with that, he immediately rushes off the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm going now!" Tsuna yells as he passes by the dining room, ignoring his breakfast.

"Eh? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast? Tsu-kun?" Nana said poking her head out from the kitchen

"No time!" Tsuna yells as he puts on his shoes, he could hear Lambo laugh and yell "Lambo-san's gonna eat Tsuna's eggs! Nyahaha!"

And so he rushes off.

* * *

"Almost…*huff*…there…*wheeze*… AUGH!" he leans against the wall of the school gate.

He cracks one eye open and both his eyes immediately widen in fear as he watches the Disciplinary members beat up the late students "M-maybe I could stay home…oof!" he was slowly steps back that is until he bumps into a certain prefect.

"HIIII! Hibari-san!"

"Herbivore. You broke three rules. Being late, skipping classes and bumping into me. I'll bite you to death." He said with a murderous glare

"Eeek! M-matte! HIIIII!"

* * *

After being bitten to death, by Hibari… Tsuna was now in the nurse's room, tending his own injuries as Shamal, who was suppose to be the one tending the injuries, read a magazine full of beautiful girls in bikinis.

Tsuna tries to tie the bandage around his arm, where an open cut was present, but could only wrap it around loosely.

"Dr. Shamal-"

"Sorry kid, I just tend to women…" Shamal said as he flips a page

Tsuna sighs at this as he gave up covering the bleeding wound and just continued putting some bandages on some bruises on his face.

As soon as he was done, he left the nurse's office and walk towards his classroom. He looks at the exposed cut on his left arm, wondering how he would be able to hide it, he was able to stop the bleeding, but he knew it would re-open if he moves or stretches his arm too much.

'_The day has just begun and everything's already getting worst.'_ He sighs

He soon arrives in front of the classroom and slowly opens the door.

"S-sumima- eh?"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he saw his own test paper in a huge screen in front of the class, with a score of 16 encircled.

"This is the lowest grade from our quiz!" The teacher said with a loud voice, which was followed by a chorus of laughter and Gokudera's yelling, telling them to shut up.

"Arre~! There's Dame-Tsuna right now!"

"Just right in time! Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha! Dame-Tsuna, do you really know how to read? Or do you need to go back to Kindergarten?"

"Ahahahaha! No one can really surpass their scores from yours… hahahahaha!"

Tsuna looks down, his heart being clench by pain while looking sad and embarrassed.

"Arre~! Dame-Tsuna got beaten up!"

"Probably by Hibari-san."

"Always Dame-Tsuna."

"URUSAI! You bastards have no right to talk like that to Juudaime!" Gokudera said taking out his dynamites, immediately making the class silent. Yamamoto and Kyoko approaches Tsuna.

"Hahaha, it's alright Tsuna. You don't need to feel bad for yourself." Yamamoto said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Daijobu Tsuna-kun… You'll get a higher mark next time!" Kyoko said with a kind smile

"A-arigatou…" Tsuna said smiling a bit, he was glad he had friends like them.

"Juudaime! What happened to your arm?" Gokudera said looking really worried, Kyoko and Yamamoto looks at his arm as well.

"Ah well… I-"

"Alright, please take your seats everyone." The teacher said as he turns off the screen.

"I-I'll just explain later." Tsuna said going to his seat while the other three followed.

* * *

While the teacher was teaching his lesson… Tsuna felt sleepy… and so… he soon fell into slumber.

* * *

_The chains felt heavier…_

_Was it him or were there more chains than before?_

_Why do they even keep on coming?_

_He lifts up his hands…they were wrapped with chains…_

_This is the REAL you…_

_Despair, worries, sadness… so many negative emotions turns into something cold and heavy…_

_Slowly they wrap around you… dragging you deep down towards darkness…sealing you from your own freedom…_

…_just like chains…_

* * *

So that's the end of my first chapter! You might not be able to understand it… and I understand if you don't understand… I'm so sorry, I still have a lot more to learn! But please read and review and add this story to your favorites if you liked it! =3


End file.
